Kittenlord
The "kittenlord", also called the "cat child", was a werecat boy and the heir to the role of catlord in the mid–14th century DR. The boy is unnamed throughout the Advanced Dungeons & Dragons comic series, but is ultimately twice referred to by Vajra Valmeyjar as the "kittenlord", after the Catlord. This article adopts this name as a title for ease of reference. He is also twice called the "cat child", which may also be a valid name.The kittenlord depicted in the comics is obviously very different from the catlords described and pictured in other sources for the core setting, such as a young man (Monster Manual II 1st edition) or woman (Monstrous Compendium Planescape Appendix). This is to be expected, however, as the position is passed onto successors, but it is unclear how they are all related. It is easy to imagine that the boy kittenlord might grow up and become the young man catlord, who has a similar appearance, but Monster Manual II was published in 1983, while the relevant comics were published over 1988–1990, so the chronology is difficult. The general details of catlords and their powers are presented in the catlord article. History Sensing his end was near and great change coming to the Realms, the existing Catlord decided to choose an heir, a young werecat boy who would someday become a new catlord. He decided that this new catlord must prowl beside cats in the towns and cities, not in the jungles as he once did. Thus, he chose an apparently respectable human to teach his heir the ways of civilization, and gave the boy over to him. Unfortunately, unfamiliar with the ways of civilization and believing being respectable meant being civilized, the Catlord had chosen the cruel and ruthless Pasha Abon Duum of Manshaka. Duum had wicked intentions for the boy and promised him to Malar the Beastlord once he was through with him. Learning of Duum's aims, the Catlord came and rescued the boy, but Malar pounced upon him as he fled. Then the rogue Conner appeared, claiming to be on a mission from a god to take the child to safety. The Catlord agreed, and, fighting Malar, bought time for Conner to carry the child away. Conner and the boy were together for over a year or more. In the Year of the Prince, 1357 DR, the boy and Conner were traveling on a moor a full day's march from the nearest settlement when fog swept in and they were beset by dire wolves. As Conner feared the end, a shaft of moonlight transported them to Waterdeep, outside the Selûne's Smile tavern, where they were greeted by the proprietress, Luna. Luna put the young kittenlord to bed, but he was still afraid of the wolves, so she told him a bedtime story, the Song of Selûne. Conner, with the boy in arm, stopped by regularly to meet Luna. Later that year, bounty hunters and the mage Chancil Crystalheart used magic and a potion in the drinks to knock out all the tavern's patrons and then kidnap the boy. Conner returned too late, hearing of what had happened from Kyriani. Keeping him imprisoned in a huge glass jar, Chancil took the boy to Memnon and planned to give him to his master—Abon Duum. After tracking down Chancil, Conner, aided by Vajra Valmeyjar and Salabak, made a bid to rescue the child, but failed. Taken to Manshaka, the boy fell into Duum's clutches once again. He ensorcelled the cat child to transform into a larger and more dangerous cat (first a lynx and later a tiger) completely under his control, ordering him to attack Vajra. Even when Vajra later tried again to rescue the boy (back in kitten form), he bit her and returned to Duum's side. Finally, Duum and his forces ambushed Vajra and the Catlord, holding the kittenlord hostage to enforce his obedience. Duum now wanted both catlords under his control, rather than to wait for the kittenlord to mature and come into his power. He desired their ability to travel to the Outer Planes. Duum ordered the Catlord to take them to Gladsheim, where he confronted Tyr, god of justice, but was shocked to find Conner instead. In the commotion, Duum ordered the kittenlord to attack Conner, but the kittenlord broke the spell rather than hurt his friend. The real Tyr sent them back to the material plane, and the kittenlord remained safely with the Catlord. Description In human form, he appeared as a young boy only a few years old, with pale skin, a mane of thick brown hair, pointed ears, and cat-like yellow eyes.The artwork varies, with the boy ranging in appearance from a baby of around one year old to a boy of four or older. In cat form, he appeared as an stripy orange-furred kitten, or sometimes a pure white-furred kitten. Personality A mischievous child, he had a habit of turning into a kitten to chase mice; Conner hated it when he returned with mouse on his breath. Appendix Notes Appearances * ''Advanced Dungeons & Dragons'' (comic book series) ** vol. 1, issue 2: "The Bounty Seekers Of Manshaka" ** vol. 1, issue 3: "The Secret of Selûne's Eye" ** vol. 1, issue 5: "The Spirit of Myrrth: Part 1 of 4" ** vol. 2, issue 14: Spell Games, Part 2: "Shell Game" ** vol. 2, issue 15: Spell Games, Part 3: "Cat & Mouse" ** vol. 2, issue 16: Spell Games, Part 4: "The Last Betrayal" References Category:Werecats Category:Males Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Unnamed inhabitants